Fight of a Lifetime
by UKtvaddict
Summary: Carly is sick, and Jason vows to stand by her. He knows this will a tough battle for Carly, but what he didn't realize was this was the hardest thing he would ever go through. Jarly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Please come out, please come out, Carly said to herself over and over again. Jason hadn't come out of the hospital yet, and she was scared that he was trapped in the burning building.

"Carly, he's going to be okay," Jax said.

"The building is burning, and my best friend may be trapped in there. I should be in there looking for him," she said, tears starting to fall.

"No, there is no way that I would let you risk your life. He can take care of himself. The most important thing is that you are here with me."

"That's funny. Jason said the same thing when your plane crashed. He said that you could take care of yourself, and he wanted to make sure I was okay. And then I left him," she said, now crying.

Jax started to hug her, but then Jason, Sam, and Spinelli came running out of the hospital.

"Jason!" she screamed. She ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I was so scared that you were trapped in there."

"I needed to stay in there to find Spinelli," he said.

"I know. I told everyone that you would never leave him there. But, Jase, if you had died in there."

"But I didn't."

She noticed that he sounded weak, and he was putting pressure on his arm. "Jase, you need to get checked out."

"I'm fine; I just need to get my arm bandaged."

"No, I want you to get a full checkup. Jase, please?"

"Fine. You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. How about I come over when I get done with my checkup that you're forcing me to get."

She smiled. "That sounds good." She gave him another hug, while Jax watched. He was getting really tired of watching Carly lean on another man.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Jason replied.

Later that night, Jason kept his promise and came over. "You came!" she squealed.

"I told you that I would be here. Where's Jax?" he asked.

"He went to the hotel."

"He left you? What if you get sick?" He was furious; she was exposed to a potentially deadly poison, and almost died, but Jax left her?

"Jason, I'm fine, really, I am. What about you?"

"They fixed my arm, and they gave me a clean bill of health."

"Good. Jason, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"It goes both ways. I was so glad that you got out. When I found out that the board room had been exposed to the virus, I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, though." She sighed. "This was supposed to be a good night. It was supposed to be about Michael, and giving money to help an important cause."

"I know." He knew that she would be upset. That's part of the reason he came over. "This wasn't your fault though."

"Why couldn't things have just gone right for once? My son is in a coma; is it to much to ask that we have one nice party in his honor?"

Jason wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You can have another event. The hotel would be a nice choice; you probably wouldn't have to worry about poison."

"Yeah, but the ceiling would probably fall in or something," Carly said before changing subjects. "I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

"What do you have? Frozen pizza and cheese puffs?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's a wonder that you stay so thin with all the crap you eat."

"Good genes. Okay, so it's one frozen pizza, cheese puffs, and beer?"

"I'll have beer. You can have soda."

"Jase-"

"No arguments."

"Okay, fine." Carly stood up, but she had to take a second to steady herself.

"Carly?"

"I'm fine. I just stood up to fast," she said. But when she walked toward the kitchen, she felt really dizzy. She felt herself losing her balance and falling. Before she hit the floor, Jason looked up and noticed her. He jumped her and caught her.

"I feel dizzy, Jase."

"Okay, that's it. We're going to the hospital."

"I'm probably just tired. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Humor me. You made me get checked out, and now I'm doing the same for you. If you're okay, then we can come back here, and you can go to sleep. But we need to make sure you're healthy."

"Okay." She still felt dizzy, so she leaned on Jason all the way to the car. Once she was in the car and on the way to the hospital, she fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Jason was shaking her gently. "Carly, we're here. You need to wake up."

She opened her eyes, and she felt better, for the most part.

"I parked as close to the hospital as I could. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm really feeling better. We can just go home."

"No. Carly, you passed out. You need to be checked out."

"Okay, okay," she said, giving in.

As they walked into the hospital, Jason acted like she was dying. "We need help over here."

A doctor rushed over to help them. "What's wrong?"

"I just got a little dizzy, but I'm fine," she insisted.

"She was exposed to the poison at General Hospital earlier tonight, and she passed out," Jason said.

"Okay," the doctor said. "Let's get you changed and then we'll run a few tests."

The doctor came out, and said she wanted Jason there when they were asking her questions and doing tests.

He walked in to Carly's room and saw nurse taking her blood pressure and asking her questions.

"Your blood pressure is normal. Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

Carly shook her head. "No, at least I don't think so."

The thought of Carly sleeping with Jax made his stomach turn.

"Okay. We just need to draw some blood, and we'll be done."

As the nurse cleaned Carly's arm, she noticed Jason standing at the door. "Hey."

"Hey." He walked over to her bed, and held her hand while they drew blood.

"Okay, the doctor will be back when the test results are in."

"How are you feeling? Is your breathing okay?"

"I feel fine, Jase. I'm just really tired."

"Go to sleep. The doctor and I will wake you when you're results are in."

She nodded, and then fell fast asleep. Jason held her hand and watched her sleep. He hoped the poison hadn't affected her because if she was sick, he didn't know what he would do.

About an hour later, the doctor came back to Carly's room, and Jason woke Carly up.

"Mrs. Jacks, we have your results. I'm going to have to ask you to step outside," he told Jason.

"No," Carly insisted. "I want Jason to stay."

Jason sensed something was wrong. "Is it the poison?"

"No, we don't think Mrs. Jacks was affected by the poison. Have you been feeling tired lately?"

"Yes, but I have a young child and a hotel to run. I'm busy."

"What about nose bleeds? Dizziness?"

"I haven't had any nosebleeds, and I haven't felt dizzy besides tonight. I thought it was because I was tired from the disaster tonight. Is there something wrong with me?"

"We did several tests, and we found that your white blood count was high."

Jason felt Carly tense up, and he was getting scared by what the doctor was saying, but he didn't show it. He tightened his grip on her hand, and he stroked her hair with his other hand.

"What does that mean?"

"Mrs. Jacks, you have leukemia."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason felt his knees start to buckle. Leukemia? His best friend, the person he needed most in the world, had a life-threatening disease? This was definitely not what he expected.

"Leukemia? Are you sure?" Carly asked.

"Yes. It looks like it is still in its early stages, so we're confident that we can treat it."

"Will I need a bone marrow transplant?"

"We're not sure. We're going to draw a sample of your bone marrow to test it, and we'll do more blood tests and then we'll let you know more about your treatment."

Carly nodded, still too shocked to really comprehend what was going on.

"I'm going to do the bone marrow test, and then I'm going to turn you over to Dr. Foster. She's our best oncologist. I'll going to go get everything to do the test, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Jase," she said, her lips starting to quiver.

"It's okay. I'm here," he said, trying to comfort her.

"How did this happen? I was expecting to have side effects from the virus, but I get cancer? I'm going to have to go through chemotherapy, and lose my hair, and… what if I don't—"

"Calm down," he said, not wanting her to finish that sentence. "We don't know anything yet. And even if you have to go through chemotherapy, you'll get through it. We'll beat this."

"We?"

"Yeah. You know I'm not gonna let you fight this by yourself."

She smiled. "I love you… so much."

The doctor walked in with some medical supplies, and a huge needle. "You're going to stick that thing in me?"

"Yes, but I'm going to give you something to numb you first. Can you turn on your side?"

Jason helped her turn, and she grabbed his hand. "Don't let go," she said.

"Never."

He felt her hand grip his tighter when the needle went in. "You're doing great," he said. "I'm so proud of you."

"All done," he said. "Some people will be here soon to transfer you to the oncology department, and Dr. Foster will be with you as soon as she can."

After he left, Jason asked Carly if it would be okay if he went to visit Spinelli.

"They just wanted to keep him overnight for observation. I'll only be a minute," he said.

"It's fine," she said. "Tell Spinelli I said hi, and that I'm glad he's okay. But Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell him that I have leukemia. I just want some time to deal with it and find out more details before people know."

"Sure."

As soon as he walked out the door, he had to fight back tears. She didn't want anyone to know she was sick, so he had to act like nothing was wrong. God, why was this happening? The oncologist had to give them good news; the cancer couldn't be advanced. It just couldn't be.

"Hey Spinelli," he said

"Stone Cold! What merits such a fabulous visit to the Jackal?"

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm vastly improved since our last encounter. Is the Valkeryie well?"

"What?"

"You went to see the Valkeryie at her home this evening?"

"Oh, yeah. She's fine," he lied. But she wasn't fine, and it was killing him.

After talking with Spinelli for a while, he went to find Carly on the oncology department. When he got there, Dr. Foster was explaining thing to her.

Carly saw him walk in the door. "How's Spinelli?" she asked.

"He's good," he said. "Hi, I'm Jason Morgan," he told Dr. Foster.

"Dr. Foster," she said.

"Carly, it looks like your cancer is in stage 2."

"What does that mean? Is that good?" she asked.

"Ideally, we'd like the cancer to be in stage 1, but patients with stage 2 have a good chance of beating the cancer. We'd like to start you on chemo right away. I actually have an opening two days from now."

"Two days? That's so soon."

"The sooner you start the better the chance of the chemo working," she said.

"Okay."

"I'm going to release you. Go home and rest. Here's my card in case you need anything. Mr. Morgan, can I speak to you out in the hall?"

He nodded and followed the doctor out into the hallway.

"She's going to need support from everyone around her. I'm not sure she realizes the fight she's up against."

"But you said this is treatable," Jason said.

"Most patients do beat stage 2 leukemia, but the chemotherapy is a difficult process. As her husband, you need –"

"I'm not her husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed."

"Carly is my best friend, and I will support her in every way possible."

"Good."

When Jason went back into Carly's room, she was dressed and ready to go.

"I just want to go home," she said.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

Carly was silent all the way home. Jason didn't say anything; he knew that she needed time to process this. He wanted to comfort her, and he would, but it wasn't the time.

Carly went upstairs as soon as she got home. She just wanted to sit in Michael's room and cry. She loved Jason, but she wanted to be alone. How could she have cancer? Hadn't she been through enough? She walked into Michael's room, sat on his bed, and held his pillow for dear life. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine the smell of his shampoo on it, and for a second, she could pretend everything was right in the world.

In just a few minutes, she had gone from a few stray tears to full on sobbing. Michael's pillow was soaked with her tears. She had changed her mind; she needed Jason.

"Jason!" she screamed.

He heard his name, and he ran upstairs, but he found her room empty. "I'm in here," she said.

The image of Carly sobbing into Michael's pillow broke his heart on ten different levels.

"Why are you in here?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"I just wanted to sit in here and pretend for one moment that my son was still here, and I was healthy. This pillow used to smell like him, but it doesn't anymore."

"I don't think you should be in here right now," he said, taking the pillow out of her hands and pulling her off the bed. He walked her to her own room, and sat down with her on the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call someone? Your mom? Lulu? Jax?" As much as Jason didn't Jax there, he would do anything for Carly.

She shook her head. "I'll tell everyone tomorrow, but right now I just want you."

He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head into his shoulder. He ran his hands through her hair to comfort her as she cried.

"Shh," he said. "You're gonna be okay," he just repeated over and over.

She eventually cried herself to sleep, and Jason laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in, and moved over to the chair next to her bed.

He stayed awake for a few hours watching her sleep. He finally fell asleep, but before he did, he prayed that she would be strong enough to survive this, and that he would be strong enough to help her pull through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carly woke up early the next day and sighed. This was her last chemo-free day for a long time. She had so much to do, including telling people. She was going to tell Jax and her mom today, and then after she took a round or two of chemo, she would tell Lulu and Sonny, and eventually everyone else.

She figured that Jason had gone home, so she took a quick shower and put on jeans and a comfy top. She put on enough make-up to look decent and pulled her wet hair half up. She decided to wear it curly because she didn't feeling like drying and straightening it. When she walked downstairs, she smelled coffee. Jax must be home.

"Jax, when did you come home?" she asked and was surprised when Jason walked out.

"Oh, Jason, I thought you were Jax."

"Sorry," he said, handing her a cup of coffee.

"No, it's fine. I thought you would have gone home."

"No, I stayed. I didn't want to leave, just in case you needed something."

"Thank you. For everything," she said. "I'm going to call Jax and see if he's still at the hotel."

"I'll go finish making breakfast," he said.

"You're making me breakfast?"

"It's just eggs and toast."

"But still. I'm sure there are a thousand other things you need to be doing right now."

"Yeah, but they're not important."

After he went in the kitchen, Carly smiled. She knew that with Jason here, she could fight the cancer. If she had Jason, she could do anything.

She reached for the phone and dialed Jax's cell. She didn't know why he wasn't home yet.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jax," she said.

"Hey, Carly. I'm sorry that I wasn't there this morning when you woke up."

"It's okay. When are you coming home?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm going to visit Lady Jane for a while."

"Oh. Okay. For how long?"

"I'll be back in about 2 weeks. I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you about it, but then the hotel was really busy, and—"

"It's okay. I'll see you when you get back. Love you."

She hung up the phone as Jason walked out when a tray of eggs and toast.

Jason noticed something was off with Carly. "Everything okay with Jax?"

"He's going to visit Lady Jane for a few weeks."

"You didn't tell him about the cancer?"

"No. I didn't want him to feel like he had to come home out of obligation. I'll tell him when he comes home. I'm going to tell Bobbie today, and then I'll deal with everyone else later. After I tell, Bobbie, I'm going to spend the day with Morgan."

"I think that would be good for you. I'm going to go home and get some work done and give you time with Bobbie and Morgan. What time is your appointment tomorrow?"

"Two."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm going to ask Bobbie to be there to help explain all the medical stuff to me."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, let me know. If you need anything at all, just call me."

"You know I will."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her head in his chest. "I love you," he said. "You know that, right?"

She nodded. "I love you, too."

The next day, Carly arrived at the hospital with her mother by her side. While she was getting prepped, Carly felt herself becoming nervous.

"I didn't think I would be scared. It's just some needles, right? I'm not going to feel bad until later."

"Honey, it's normal to be scared. This isn't something minor. Do you want me to call Jason? He would come."

"I know he would, but he doesn't need to be here. I have a feeling that I'll be using up most of his time later. I can do this without him."

Later, about halfway through the chemo treatment, Jason showed up at the hospital. "How's our girl doing?" he asked

"Jason! I told you you didn't need to come."

"I know, but I wasn't getting any work done. I was too busy thinking about you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm just ready for this to be over."

For the rest of the treatment, Bobbie and Jason talked with Carly trying to make her laugh and distract her from the junk that was being pumped into her veins.

After the treatment was over, Jason volunteered to take her home. Bobbie was going to take Morgan for the night and it would be easier for Jason to take Carly. Besides, he wanted to be with her.

When they got home, Jason started making soup. "You need to eat to keep your strength up."

"Jason, I'm not hungry," she said. She wasn't feeling very well, and the smell of the soup wasn't helping. She felt nauseous. Oh God, she was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom and began to empty her stomach.

"Carly!" Jason shouted. He ran after he and saw her hunched over the toilet.

"I think the chemo has set in," she said.

"I guess you don't want that soup," he said.

"You should eat it. You're probably hungry."

"Nah, I'm okay." He sat with her for a little while just talking to her. Then, they smelled something burning.

"The soup!" he shouted, running to turn it off. "I never turned the stove off!"

Carly laughed weakly. "And you make fun of my cooking."

He brought her some Sprite. "I thought it might help, and it'll keep you hydrated."

She took a sip, before becoming nauseated again. She laid her drink down and proceeded to throw up. She felt Jason rub her back, and she felt terrible that she was making him go through this.

"You really can go home. All I'm going to be doing is throwing up and I know that you don't want to watch that."

"Carly, if the roles were reversed, you would be right by my side."

"You never leave me… that's what I love about you."

He put his hand in hers and noticed that she was clammy and her skin was fire. "You're burning up."

"Really? Because I'm freezing."

"I'll get you a sweater or a blanket." As soon as he left the bathroom, he heard her throw up again. "Or maybe I won't."

"Jason," she said, starting to cry.

"It's okay," he said, sitting back down and pulling her into his arms.

"I've only been at this a few hours, and I'm already miserable? How am I going to get through this?"

"Because you are strong. You've already gotten through so much. You can get through this, too."

"It's not fair, Jase, it's not fair."

"I know, I know." He wished that he could take this away for her. He wished that he could be the one that was sick and not her because it was probably more painful to watch her suffer than for him to suffer himself. That's what love was. When you loved someone, you would do anything to keep them from pain, including having yourself hurt instead. And Jason loved Carly.

"If you want, I can call Monica and ask her to bring something to help with the nausea."

She shook her head. "No, thanks."

For a few more hours, he just sat there with her. He got her a blanket and wrapped her up in it, and then put her in his arms. She drifted in and out of consciousness, and Jason thought she might be feeling better. Until she woke and starting throwing up again.

"I feel worse than ever, Jase."

"That's it. I'm calling Monica."

He dialed his mother's number, and when she answered, he simply said that Carly was sick and he needed her to come to her house with medicine.

About twenty minutes, later Monica showed up and Jason brought her into the bathroom.

"How long has she been like this?"

"A few hours."

"It's the chemo," Carly said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Monica looked at her, her face a combination of confusion and worry.

"She has leukemia," Jason told her. "She had her first round of chemo today."

"Okay," she said, looking at Jason with sympathy. "Carly, I can give you some composine to help with the nausea if you want."

Carly nodded.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm so dizzy and nauseous, I can barely move."

"I can give you the medicine right here, but you have to stay still."

Carly winced as the needle went into her arm.

"I know, the needle stings a little. The medicine'll kick in a few minutes. Just relax. Jason, can I talk to you for a minute."

Jason and Monica sat down on the couch. "When did she find out?"

"The night after the hospital fire. She passed out, and I thought she had been exposed to the poison. I took her to the hospital, they ran tests, and she had leukemia. I don't know how it happened… she hadn't had any symptoms… she was fine."

"How advanced is it?"

"It's stage 2."

"Who's her doctor?"

"Dr. Foster."

"She's good. Jason, she'll beat this. She's strong."

"That's what I keep telling myself, but she's so frail. I've never seen her like this, and it's only the beginning."

"Chemo's tough, but she can get through this. And so can you."

Jason gave his mom a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. I'm going to leave some composine here, and if you need anything, just call me. I'll come whenever."

She left, and Jason went back into the bathroom. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I'm really tired. Can you help me to the couch."

He lifted her up, and put her arms around his shoulders. He put his arms around her and practically dragged her to the couch. They both laid down; the couch was small, but neither one minded. Carly felt safe lying in Jason's arms. When she was half-way asleep, she felt him move.

"Don't leave. I like being in your arms."

"Shh. I'm not leaving. Go back to sleep." The truth was, Jason was so tired that he probably couldn't move if he wanted to. Plus, he loved holding Carly. He could pretend that he could keep her safe just by putting his arms around her. He knew he couldn't, but just for tonight, he could pretend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carly had completed her two weeks of chemo, and Jax still hadn't come home. She was getting irritated because she missed him and wanted to tell him about the leukemia. Then again, she didn't really have a right to be irritated because he didn't know she was sick. Carly had decided not to tell anyone until Jax came home, but it was becoming harder to keep a secret. People were noticing that she wasn't acting like herself. She had told people it was just tired, and that was true. The chemo was making her energy vanish.

Carly had planned to spend the night just with Morgan watching movies, but after she had picked him up, she realized that she left a bottle of pills at Jason's. She had been spending some time over there on days she didn't feel her best. She wanted Morgan to be able to stay at home, but sometimes she felt too sick to take care of him.

She left Morgan in the car and ran up to Jason's penthouse. She was surprised to find the door unlocked, and even more surprised to see Lulu and Spinelli on the couch watching tv.

"Valkeryie!" Spinelli said enthusiastically. "To what do we owe this fabulous visit?"

Carly smiled. Spinelli always made her laugh. "I just left something here yesterday that I came to get. I have Morgan in the car. We rented some movies and we're going to get take out and have a fun night in."

"We were about to order pizza," Lulu said. "Maxie and Johnny went to an event, and so we decided we had nothing better to do. You and Morgan could join us and we could watch the movies you rented. I would love to spend time with you all."

"Where's Jason?" she asked.

"He's at Sonny's," Lulu said.

"Oh. Well, I guess we could stay for a little while. Let me go get Morgan," she said. She was actually excited. She hadn't seen Lulu in a while and she knew Morgan would be happy to see Spinelli, and probably Jason, if he came home soon.

When Jason walked in, he was pleasantly surprised to see Carly, Morgan, Spinelli, and Lulu eating pizza and playing "Sorry!"

"Hey Jase! Want some pizza?" Carly said, glad to see her best friend.

"Jason!" Morgan said, running up to Jason and putting his arms in the air, his signal for wanting to be picked up.

Lifting the boy into his arms, he asked what they were all doing there.

"We're watching movies," Morgan said.

"You are?" Jason said.

"Will you stay?" Morgan asked him.

"Well I don't know," Jason said. "It's up to your mom."

"Please, Mommy," Morgan begged.

Carly couldn't help but laugh. "It's your place, Jason. But yes, we would love for you to join us. Why don't you come to the kitchen and I'll get you food while you all set up the movie."

After they got to the kitchen, Carly asked if it was okay that she and Morgan were there.

"Morgan and I were just going to watch movies at home, but I remembered that I left pills here. When I came to get them, Spinelli and Lulu were here and they asked me to stay."

"It's fine. Spinelli and Lulu were going to be here anyway, and you know that you are always welcome," he said.

When they were about to go back to the living room, Jason pulled her aside. "Carly, you look good."

She smiled. "Thanks. Today's one of my good days. I'm getting tired, but other than that, I'm feeling pretty good."

He looked at her for a few seconds. She was beautiful, and he didn't take for granted what he had with her. Days like today made him hopeful that she was going to beat the cancer.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're feeling okay."

"Me, too. Now, let's go watch movies. Apparently, my kid loves you. I'm not sure why but.."

"Hey," he said. "I have lots of redeeming qualities."

"Name one," she said, running into the living room.

"You two are in a good mood," Lulu said.

"Yeah, we are," Jason said.

After watching movies for a few hours, Carly looked over and saw Morgan was asleep. Carly decided to put him in Jason's bed for a little while. She was enjoying spending time with Jason that didn't involve her throwing up or sleeping, and she wasn't ready to leave let.

When she came back downstairs, Lulu came out of the bathroom, and it occurred to Carly that she never got her pills. But it was too late.

"Carly, why do you have these pills?"

"What pills?" she said, trying to play dumb.

"The pills that are prescribed to you. They say they're for treating nausea and dizziness associated with chemo. But you're not on chemo, are you?"

"Yes," Carly said. "I am."

"What?" Lulu said, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"How long has the Valkeryie been ill?" Spinelli asked.

"Sit down," Carly told them. The four of them sat down on the couch. "The night of the event at General Hospital, I collapsed. I thought it was just exhaustion, but they did tests, and they found out that…"

Jason took her hand in hers. "I have leukemia," she said.

Lulu gasped. "Oh Carly. I'm so sorry."

"I've done two rounds of chemo, and the doctors are hopeful," Carly said.

"If you need anything, just let me know," Lulu said, giving Carly a hug. "Maxie and Johnny will probably be home soon, so we should go."

"No, Lulu, you don't have to go," Carly said.

"Yes, we do. Night Carly, Jason," Lulu said.

"Goodbye Valkeryie, Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

"I really know how to clear a room," Carly joked.

"They'll be okay," Jason said.

"Wow, this place is a mess," she said, changing subjects.

"I'll clean it up," he said.

"No, I'll help. I helped make it."

"Carly, are you okay with having Morgan here?"

"Of course I am. You're not dangerous. Start believing it."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or Morgan."

She put her hands on his chest. "Nothing will happen, okay? But I love you for caring." She yawned.

"You should go to sleep," he said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let me get Morgan and we'll be out of your way."

You could stay here. Morgan's already asleep, and he's too heavy for you to carry to the car."

"Thanks, but we should be going. Morgan's got karate in the morning, and it'll be easier to get him ready if we're at home."

"Okay, but at least let me carry him to the car."

"Sure."

They walked upstairs to his bedroom, and Jason picked Morgan up, with his head resting on Jason's chest. Carly smiled; she loved seeing them together. She was happy Jason was turning the organization back over to Sonny. Not that she wanted Sonny running it, but at least now Jason didn't think he was as much as a threat to Morgan. Carly knew that he never was a threat; he would do everything in is power to protect her and her son.

They walked down to the car, and Jason laid Morgan down in the seat. Carly shut the door to say goodbye to Jason.

"I had fun tonight," she said.

"Me, too," he said, giving her a hug. "When's your next chemo session?"

"Tuesday at 3:00."

"I'll be there," he said.

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Carly drove home and carefully scooped Morgan up into her arms. As she walked into her house, she noticed that all the lights were on. When she opened the door, Jax was standing there.

"Where have you been?" Jax asked angrily. "I planned a surprise for you, but you didn't bother to show up.

"I was at Jason's."

"Jason's? You took that little boy over to one of the most dangerous places in Port Charles?"

"Let me put him down, and then we'll continue this conversation."

When she came back downstairs, she noticed the candles Jax had put out. She felt bad, but how was she to know that he was coming home?

"I can't believe you were at Jason's," Jax said again.

"Jason isn't dangerous. Not that I ever thought he was, but he's not in charge of the organization anymore. Sonny took it over again."

"And that makes him safe?"

"I really don't want to argue."

"I'm sorry, Carly. But I planned a whole evening of surprises for you, but you wanted to be with Jason instead?"

"How was I supposed to know that you were coming home? You haven't bothered to call me for weeks. And Jason is my best friend. I've needed someone the past few weeks, and he was there, just like he always is."

She paused. "Jax, I have something to tell you."

"What? That you're in love with Jason?"

Carly grew irritated. "No, but I wish you would take this seriously."

"Okay."

"Jax," she paused to get the strength to say this. "I have leukemia."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You have leukemia? How long have you known?"

"A few weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel obligated to come home."

"Obligated? I'm your husband. I had a right to know!"

"You had the right to know? That's all you have to say?"

"You didn't tell me! How did you think I would react?"

"Maybe that you love me and that you're worried? Never mind. If Morgan wakes up, tell him I'll be back later."

"Where are you going? Oh, let me guess, Jason's."

"And you wonder why I go to him for everything."

Carly did have every intention of going to Jason's that night, but she ended up at the warehouse after driving for awhile. When she was at the warehouse, she remembered the night Michael was shot. She kept imagining Michael and Sonny's voices, and she fell apart. She sat on the floor sobbing. Sobbing about the son who was lost to her, about the husband who was angry at her, and the cancer that was making her sick. She took out her phone and dialed Jason's number.

Jason heard his phone ring and reached over to pick it up off the nightstand. The ID said "Carly." Immediately, he knew something was wrong.

"Hello?"

"Jase?" she said, her voice barely audible because of her sobbing.

He sat up in his bed. "What's wrong?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Where are you?"

"The warehouse."

"I'll be right there. Don't move."

When he walked into the warehouse, he saw her sitting on the floor sobbing. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He hates me."

"Who?"

"Jax. He said he had the right to know that I was sick. He didn't even say he was worried about me or he was sorry for leaving. He was just so mad at me for not telling him."

"Why did you come here?"

"I was going to go your place, but somehow I ended up coming here. It's been a year, Jase. A year since Michael moved or spoke. How did it come to this? My son is in a coma, my husband hates me, and I'm sick."

"Come on," he said, helping her up. She lost her balance getting up, but he caught her.

"You okay?"

"I just got a little dizzy. I'm okay. Where are we going?"

"Home. Well, my home."

About halfway to Jason's, he turned to Carly and put one of his arms around her. She leaned into him, and her tears slowly subsided. Jason always made her feel safe. Why couldn't Jax understand her like he did?

When she got home, she got into Jason's bed and she sipped hot tea that he made her while he stroked her hair.

"You love me, right, Jase?"

"Of course. I can't believe you even had to ask that."

"I just needed to hear it. My life is falling apart, and I just needed to make sure I had you."

"I know you miss Michael. God, I miss him, too. And don't worry about Jax. You get to handle your cancer the way you want to, and you shouldn't have to apologize for it."

"I don't know if I can handle it."

"I wish you could see you the way I do. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"That's what you told me the night Michael was shot."

"It's still true. And that's one of the things I love about you."

She turned around to face him, and his lips were almost touching hers. It would be so easy to kiss him. She almost wanted to, but that would make her life even more complicated. Tonight she didn't want complicated. She wanted to be comforted, and Jason was the man who comforted her the most.

Jason could have kissed her, and he almost wanted to, but he didn't want to take advantage of her. He loved her so much, but he knew she just wanted him to be her best friend. He could do that. He could wrap his arms around her and never let go. He didn't want to let go because he was scared. He was scared that the leukemia was going to take her away from him and he couldn't deal with that.

"I love you," he said. "You need your strength, so go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

The next morning, she asked him to take her to her car so she could go home. When they got to her car, he asked if she wanted him to follow her.

"No, I'll be okay. I'm sure you have work to do."

"Call me if you need anything. And," he said, squeezing her hand, "you're gonna get through this."

"What would I do without you?"

After Carly left to go home, Jason decided to go to her house. It's not that he didn't believe that she would be okay, it was just he had a weird feeling. He wanted to be there for her if she and Jax got into an argument.

He walked to the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked. Carly was standing in the doorway crying.

"He left. All of his things are gone. This is my fault, Jase. I drove him away."

She started crying and he pulled her into a hug. She cried into his arms for a few minutes before backing off. When she wiped her tears off her face, there was blood on her hands and on his shirt.

"Oh God, Jase. My nose…"

"It's okay. I'll get you some tissues."

When he went to the bathroom, she got really dizzy. The room was spinning and she felt herself losing her balance and falling.

"Whoa, whoa. Carly? Carly?" Jason yelled as her caught her. She didn't respond because she was barely conscious at this point.

"Okay, we're gonna get you to the hospital." He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. "I have a woman here who has collapsed. She has leukemia; please hurry."

He gave the dispatcher the address, and then just held on to Carly for dear life telling her everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they arrived at the hospital, Patrick Drake was there.

"Patrick, you have to help her," Jason yelled.

"What happened?"

"Her nose was bleeding, and then she collapsed. She has leukemia."

"Who's her oncologist?"

"Dr. Foster."

"I'll page her. Right now, you need to stay in the hall."

Jason was about to protest, when Patrick said, "I'll come and get you the second we know something."

"Make sure she's okay."

"I will."

A few minutes later, Monica ran downstairs to the floor where Carly and Jason were. "Jason, I heard Carly was here. What happened?"

"She had a nose bleed, and then she collapsed. Patrick Drake is in with her now, and they've paged Dr. Foster. Will you check on her for me? They won't let me in."

She put her hand on his shoulder, and said that she would check on her. She knew that her son loved Carly more than anything, and he would be destroyed if anything happened to her.

When Monica walked into Carly's hospital room, Carly was starting regain consciousness.

"What happened?" Carly asked her.

"According to Jason, you had a nose bleed and then you collapsed," Patrick said. "We're running tests, and we've paged your oncologist."

Carly noticed Monica was there. "Monica, is Jason okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's outside in the waiting area."

"Can you bring him in here? I want to see him."

It amazed Monica that in a crisis, all Jason and Carly thought about was each other.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked as Monica walked back into the waiting room.

"She just woke up. She's asking for you."

"Can I see her?

"Yes, I think she needs you."

"Hey," he said, as he walked into Carly's room. He sat down in the chair and pushed it as close to Carly as he could. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm just really tired."

"You could go to sleep. That would be okay."

"No, I don't want to. Where's Morgan?"

"He's at school. Sonny's going to pick him up."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"It's fine. I told him about the cancer."

"You did?" Jason didn't think she had told anyone besides him, Jax, her mom, and Lulu.

"Yeah. I figured I couldn't hide it anymore. I want Sonny to be in Morgan's life, but Jase, if I don't survive—"

"Don't say that. You're going to be fine."

"But just in case, promise me you'll make sure Morgan's safe. And you'll stay in his life, too."

"I promise," he said. "But you're going to be fine," he said again, trying to convince himself as much as her.

Then, Dr. Foster walked into the room. "Hi Mrs. Jacks, Mr. Morgan."

"Hi, Dr. Foster," she said.

"So, I hear that you collapsed."

"Yeah."

"I ran more tests because I wanted to make sure the chemo is working," she said.

Both Carly and Jason could sense she was about to give them more bad news.

"The chemo's not working, is it?" Carly asked.

"The cancerous cells have shrunk, but not as much as we would like. I'm afraid that you are going to need a bone marrow transplant, and as soon as possible."

"I'll go get tested right now," Jason said.

"Good, and try to get everyone you can to tested, and we'll also check the databases to find out if there is a match," she said.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" Carly asked.

"Well, until we find you a bone marrow transplant, you will continue with chemotherapy. I would like for you to stay in the hospital for a while for observation.

For now, just rest. That's the best thing that you can do for your body."

Carly nodded. Then, Bobbie walked into the hospital room. "Hey, Carly. How are you feeling?"

"I'll give you all some privacy," Dr. Foster said. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I'll let you talk to your mom," Jason said, as he ran after Dr. Foster.

"Dr. Foster," he said. "If she doesn't get a bone marrow transplant soon, what will happen?"

"Her body isn't reacting to the chemo as fast as it needs to. If she doesn't get a transplant soon, there will be negative consequences."

"Stop avoiding the question. Negative consequences? What does that mean? Is Carly going to die?"

"If she doesn't get a bone marrow transplant soon, there is a good possibility that that could happen."

Back in Carly's room, Bobbie was comforting Carly.

"I'm such a bad person, Mom. I didn't tell Jax about the cancer, and now he left me. I always ruin everything."

"It is your cancer. You can deal with it however you want."

"That's what Jason said."

Bobbie half-smiled. Jason always helped her daughter. "But why didn't you tell him? He's your husband; he loves you."

"I know… I don't know why I didn't tell him," she said, starting to cry.

"Did you want to push him away?"

"I'm not good enough for him. He doesn't deserve to be stuck with someone like me, especially when I'm sick."

"Yes, you are good enough for Jax, but I don't think he's what you want."

"What?"

"I think you want someone else," Bobbie said.

"I just want to get better. I want a bone marrow transplant, and I want to go home to Morgan," she said, crying.

Bobbie gathered her daughter into her arms. "You will. I'm going to call everyone I know to get tested, and Jason's already getting people to get tested. It's going to be okay.

Bobbie saw Jason outside the door and motioned for him to come inside. Bobbie pulled Carly out of her arms long enough for Jason to take her into his.

"I'm going to start trying to find bone marrow matches," she said.

Jason stroked Carly's hair and tried to comfort her. He didn't really know what to do because he wasn't handling this well himself.

"What's this?" she asked, referring to Jason's bandage around his arm.

"I got tested to see if I'm a bone marrow match for you. We're going to find a match, okay?"

"You don't know that."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get you one. Bobbie's out there working on it now, and as soon as I leave, I'm going to call everyone I know. We will beat this."

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too, Carly."

"You always make me feel better. You would do anything for me… I love you." She grabbed his hand that was wiping away the tears off her face, and held it slightly away from her cheek. She leaned in close to him, and kissed him. She didn't know why she was doing it, but it just felt right.

After they broke the kiss, Jason was stunned. He wasn't expecting Carly to kiss him. He liked it, but he didn't know what to do about it.

Carly was too tired to analyze her feelings for Jason and wanted to go to sleep. "I'm really tired," she said.

"Okay," he replied. "Close your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up." He squeezed her hand and she fell asleep almost instantly. They would talk about the kiss at another time, but right now, Jason was on a mission: he had to find a bone marrow match for Carly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next couple of days were spent with Jason and Bobbie trying to find a match for Carly, and Sonny trying to get a surgery for Michael scheduled. Sonny and Carly had decided to try a surgery for Michael, and even though it was risky and Carly was sick, they wanted to do it as soon as possible.

Michael had been moved to General Hospital, and the surgery was scheduled for the next day. Sonny had spent most of his time with Michael and Jason had been checking up on him because Carly wanted him to. Carly wanted to see Michael before he went into surgery, but the doctors didn't think that was a good idea.

"Please Jase, I just want to see him once, for a few minutes, please?"

"Carly, the doctors want you to stay in bed. And besides, you can see him after you get better."

"Jason, please, I need to see him. What if, God forbid, he dies on the table and I didn't get to say goodbye? I need to go see my son."

Jason couldn't argue with that. He convinced Bobbie to bring a wheelchair in, and he wheeled her down to Michael's room. Sonny was right beside Michael's bedside when they came in.

"Can I have a minute alone with him?" she asked.

"Of course," Sonny said.

Jason wheeled her to his bed. "I'll be outside if you need me," he said, and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey baby," Carly said. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. I know that I haven't been to see you much lately, but I love you. And when you wake up, we'll all be here waiting to take you home. We'll be a family again. Even Sonny and I are getting along again. He loves you just like I do… so does Jason. Jason and I kissed; can you believe it? I don't know what it means, but I know that we'll all be better when you're back. We need you to wake up, okay?"

Patrick walked into the room and said that they needed to take Michael surgery. Carly nodded and squeezed Michael's hand. "I love you, baby," she said as they wheeled him out of the room.

Jason had come back into the room to see Michael off to surgery. "Can you take me back to my room?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

Carly was so tired that she almost fell asleep on the way back to her room. "I can't believe I'm so tired. I want to be strong for Michael, but I can barely stay awake," she said.

"Michael knows that you love him, and if he wakes up, he'll understand that you're sick."

"I hope so. Will you wake me up when he gets out of surgery?"

"Yeah."

Jason knew that Carly must be really sick if she couldn't stay awake for Michael's surgery. If she was healthy, she would have been pacing the waiting room, yelling at everyone who even slightly doubted that Michael wouldn't wake up.

While Carly was sleeping, he wanted to know if there had been any matches for Carly.

"Bobbie, do you know if we've found a bone marrow match for Carly yet?"

"No, no one that's been tested has been a match."

Jason dropped his head disappointed, especially because he wasn't a match. "I wanted to be a match. I wanted to save her."

"I know you did, but there are other options that we haven't used yet."

"Can I look at who has been tested?"

"We're not supposed to do that, but yes, I'll let you."

Jason scanned the list and the names of everyone he knew in Port Charles showed up, everyone except one.

"Wait, Lucky Spencer hasn't been tested yet?"

"No, he didn't."

"Why not? He's related to her. Lulu and even Luke got tested, but they weren't matches. Lucky could be one."

"He decided not to because there is a large risk that he could become addicted to drugs again."

"Really? Well, we'll see about that."

"Where are you going?

"To get Carly a bone marrow transplant. If Michael gets out of surgery before I get back, wake Carly up and let her know."

Jason drove as fast as he could to Liz's place. He knew that Lucky might be there, and if Elizabeth was there, he could try to convince her, too. He knocked on the door, and Elizabeth came to answer it.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Is Lucky here?"

"Yeah, he's getting the boys ready for the park. Why?"

"Lucky! Lucky!" he shouted.

"Stop shouting! You're going to scare Cameron and Jake," Lucky said, running down the stairs. "What do you want, Morgan?"

"I want you to get tested to see if you're a bone marrow match for Carly."

"He can't," Elizabeth said. "If he is a match and he donates, he'll need drugs, which could cause him to relapse. He has children that need him."

"Carly needs a transplant soon; she's really sick. Lucky, you're related to her, so you could be a match. Please. I know that we don't like each other, and you and Carly aren't close, but please. If she doesn't get a transplant soon, she could die."

Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "I can't let her die."

"You might not even be a match."

"But what if I am? If she died because I didn't want to donate, I could never forgive myself. Jason, I'll go to the hospital now and get tested."

"Thank you."

Jason spent the rest of the day sitting by Carly's bedside, watching her sleep, and waiting for Michael to get out of the surgery and to find out if Lucky was a match. It seemed like it was taking forever when it had only been a few hours. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door; it was Sonny.

"Michael's out of surgery."

"How did it go?"

"His heart stopped once, but they got him back. Patrick said that he could wake up at any minute."

Jason smiled. "Really? He could wake up?"

"Yeah, there's a good chance we'll have our boy back soon."

"Carly'll be so happy. I have to tell her."

He went back beside her bed, and started to gently shake her awake. "Hey, Carly, wake up."

She opened her eyes, and said, just above a whisper, "Is Michael out of surgery?"

"Yes, he is. And they said he could wake up at any time."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's what Patrick said," Sonny said.

"I want to see him. Can you get me a wheelchair? I want to be with him."

"Carly, I think you should save your energy for if he wakes up."

"No, I want to see him. I want… I want…" She trailed off and she closed her eyes.

"Carly? Carly?" Jason shouted, with no response from her. Her monitors started going off, and Jason truly thought she was lost to him.

Sonny started shouting for help, while Jason begged Carly not to leave him. "Come on, Carly, don't do this. Don't do this! Don't leave Morgan, and Michael just when he's coming back. They need you. I need you, Carly!"

Monica and a few other doctors came running into the room. "What happened?"

"She just stopped talking and all of the sudden the monitors starting going off."

"She's in V FIB!" a doctor shouted.

"Get the paddles!"

"Jason, will you wait outside? I'll update you in a minute," Monica said.

Jason stood outside Carly's room with Sonny, pacing.

"She can't do this! We can't lose her. We need her!" Jason said.

"Jason, I know that I'm sacred, and I don't want to lose Carly, either, but you… you really wouldn't survive if Carly died, would you?"

"I don't want to think about that," he said.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I love her! She's my best friend."

"No, you feel more for her. You're in love with her."

"I don't have time for you to play psychologist about my feelings. I have to find out if Lucky's a match for Carly, and if he's not then I'll have to find someone who is."

"How are you doing to do that?"

"I'm going to go everywhere. I'll go to South America if I have to. She would do it for me if I needed it."

"Jason," Lucky shouted, running into the hospital, "I'm a match. I'm a bone marrow match for Carly."

Then, Monica came out and announced that they had gotten Carly back.

"Lucky's a match for her."

"Okay, I'll call Dr. Foster, and then we'll start the transplant. The sooner we get started, the better Carly's chances of survival and remission.

"Thank you for doing this Lucky."

"I'm not doing it for you, Morgan."

"I know, but thank you. Carly's going to survive because of you."

Jason then went back into Carly's room to tell her to hold on for a little while longer for the transplant that would change everyone's life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carly had to be isolated for the bone marrow transplant, which meant she could only be around doctors and nurses, and only a few of them. Jason hated being away from her, especially when she was sick and scared for her son. Jason couldn't stay in the waiting room, so he decided to go to the chapel.

He had never been a very religious person, but he would do whatever he could to help Carly.

"God, please save Carly. Make sure this transplant works. You can do whatever you want to me… I can take it. But Carly has had enough to deal with, and people need her here. If we lost her, I'm not sure how Michael and Morgan would survive. I'm not sure how I would survive…"

"Jason?"

He turned around and saw Elizabeth walking into the chapel. "I just wanted you to come and tell you that they finished Lucky's part of the transplant, and they are going to start transplanting that into Carly."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Jason, don't be mad at Lucky for not wanting to donate. It was my idea to not let him get tested."

"Why?"

"Because Lucky and I are just starting to get back together, and we're happy, and I didn't want him to donate and get addicted to drugs again."

"For what it's worth, I don't think he'll become addicted again. He has you to help him through the transplant, and he has two children to think about. Elizabeth…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we were a huge mistake?"

"Mistake? I think we were more like detours. They say ever great love has obstacles, and I think Lucky is that person for me, and Carly is that person for you."

"Carly? I don't think that—"

"Jason, you've sat at her bedside nonstop since she became sick. And you've been telling God you wouldn't survive. Friends are special, but you can survive a loss of a friend. It's difficult, I know. I miss Emily more than words can say, but you survive and you live despite that loss. When the love of your life dies, it's different."

"Jason," Bobbie screamed, running into the chapel, "Michael's awake!"

"He is?" He looked at Elizabeth, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, go," she said.

"Tell Lucky that I'll never forget what he did for Carly," he said as he ran off with Bobbie.

"Did they tell him about Carly?"

"No, Patrick is in there running tests, and besides that, only Sonny and I have seen him."

When they got to his room, Patrick came out, and said everything looked good so far, but they needed more tests to make sure.

"Can we tell him about Carly?"

"Wait until I get the other tests back, and then you can tell him," Patrick said.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, you can," Patrick responded.

He walked into Michael's room, and he froze. There was his boy, sitting up, and talking. He had come back to them.

"Jason!" Michael said, glad to see his uncle.

"Michael, I can't believe you're back. Oh, we missed you so much," Jason said, starting to cry. The usual Stone Cold was letting his emotions go.

"Jason, where's Mom?"

Jason didn't know what to say. He knew Michael would want his mom, and he hated that Carly wasn't getting this chance to see him when he first woke up.

"Hey, Michael, I have your test results," Patrick said. "And everything looks good."

"Can we tell him?" Sonny said.

"Yes, you can tell him," Patrick said, leaving the room. "I'll be back in a little while to check on him."

"Tell me what?" Michael asked. "Where's my mom?"

"Michael, your mom loves you so much, and I know that if she could be here with you, she would, but…"

"But what? What's wrong with her?"

"A few weeks ago, she was diagnosed with leukemia."

"Is she going to die?"

"No, she's not. She's here; she just got a bone marrow transplant. But she has to stay in isolation so she doesn't get an infection."

"When can we see her?"

"I don't know, Michael, I don't know. The doctors have been keeping us updated, and Bobbie will let us know the second we can go in. I know you'll be the first person she'll want to see."

"You promise? She's going to be okay?"

"They've said the transplant has worked so far, and they have every reason to believe she's going to go into remission."

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too."

"Jason, do you mind if I spend some alone time with Michael?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said. "I'll be back later." Jason didn't want to leave the boy's side, but he knew that Michael and Sonny wanted to spend time together. So, he went home and caught up on work.

He spent the next days going back and forth between working at home and visiting the hospital. He would stay at Michael's bed, just talking with him like old times, and standing outside Carly's room. He knew that he couldn't see her, but he thought by standing there, Carly might feel him there. He knew it sounded corny, but they had always had such a strong connection, he thought it might work.

One day, while standing there, Bobbie asked him what he was doing.

"Sometimes I come here and just stand. I know it sounds stupid, but I hope that she can feel me here."

"She probably can. You too have a deeper connection than anyone I've ever known, but instead of standing out here, do you want to in and see her?"

"Really? I can?"

"Dr. Foster said she can have a few visitors. Not too many because she still needs to rest, but I think it would be okay if you saw her."

"Can you bring Michael in?"

"Yes, I'll bring him in a few minutes."

Jason practically ran into Carly's room. When he saw her, he couldn't help but smile. She looked so much better than the last time he had seen her: her color was back and she was sitting up, reading a book.

"Carly?"

Her face lit up when she saw him. "Oh my God, Jason!" He ran into her, giving her the biggest, tightest hug he had ever given anyone.

"I've missed you so much."

"Do you promise that you'll never leave me again? I don't know if I can go without seeing you for that long again."

"I'll never leave you. God, it was so hard to be away from you. But, you feel, okay, right?"

"Yeah. I'm still tired, but I feel a thousand times better than before I had the transplant. And the pills they have me on did make me feel sick, but I've gotten used to them."

"Carly, I'm so glad that you're okay. I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"No, you could never lose me. I'm too stubborn for that."

He smiled. "Carly, there's something else."

"Michael! Did he wake up? Jason, is he okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Michael said as Bobbie wheeled him into the room.

"Michael, are you really awake?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Bobbie wheeled Michael over to Carly, and Carly gave Michael a huge hug, and began crying. "I can't believe you're back. Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"This is perfect," Carly said, wiping tears off her face. "Well, it would be perfect if Morgan was here. Where is he?"

"He's at home with Mercedes, watching a movie. I checked on him this morning," Jason said.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah. I'll call Mercedes later and see if she can bring him by."

"Good. And then our family will be complete," Carly said, still smiling. She still couldn't believe that everything was okay. She was going to beat the cancer, he son had come back to her, she was going to see her younger son later, and her best friend was by her side, like always. Life was perfect.

Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far. I'm sorry the updates have been sparse, but the last few weeks of school were awful, and one of my sorority sisters passed away. And, I hate to do this to you all, but I am leaving for Italy, so I won't be updating the story for about a month. Once I get home, I will have a lot more updates for this story because I will have some free time, for once!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey everyone; I'm back! Thank you all for being patient, and I hope everyone is still interested in this story. Before I left, a few people asked how my sorority sister died. Laura had a blood clot that traveled to her lungs. The doctors tried everything they could, but they lost her. It was a shock because it happened so suddenly. We all love Laura and miss her dearly, but we are trying to remember that she is in a better place now.

Anyway, I am back from Italy, and I am finally over jet lag, and I have unpacked all of my stuff. So, expect this story to move pretty fast from now on!

Jason couldn't believe that Carly was finally coming home. She was still going to have to have chemo for a few more weeks and the doctors wanted her to have plenty of rest. Jason promised to take care of her, and he was going to stay at her house. He wished Michael was coming home with them, but he had to stay in the hospital a little while longer. It was a hard adjustment for all of them; Michael was struggling to get better. He didn't understand why all this had happened, and he was angry. Jason had tried to help him work through the anger, but he also wanted to be with Carly.

On the ride home from the hospital, Carly was quiet. Jason thought she would have been more talkative because all she wanted was to come home. When they got home, Jason knew something was wrong.

"Thanks for bringing me home," she said. "You don't have to stay here."

"You just got home from the hospital. I'm not going to leave you."

"No, Jason. Please, just go."

"Carly, I'm not leaving you. I stayed with you the entire time you were sick, and I'm not leaving now. So you better just tell me what's wrong."

She paused for a minute, and then she spilled everything to him.

"I should be happy, and I am. I'm almost done with chemo, and I'm home. My son's awake, and he's different, but we knew he would be. All of this is great, but there's something missing."

"What?"

"You."

He was confused. "But I'm right here. I've been here the whole time, and I'm going to be here for a very long time. I love you."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what, Carly? Just tell me what you want, and I'll get it for you!"

"I want you. I want to be with you. I don't just want you watching over me or being my friend… I want to be with you. Jason, I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I've been thinking about it the entire time I was in isolation. I thought about us, and how I really want to be with you. But I'm scared that you don't feel the same way. Maybe we only kissed because I was dying, but now I know that I want you."

"Good. Because I want you, too."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm in love with you, too."

She smiled. "I thought you wouldn't want to be with me. Are you sure?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "Does that convince you?"

"Yeah, but do you want to convince me again?"

He laughed. "I'd love to."

He kissed her again, and this one lasted longer and was way more intense. Neither wanted to stop, but Carly could feel her self control starting to flee, and had to pull away.

"I would love to continue to do this, but Morgan's going to be home any minute, and I promised him a dinner and movie night. I don't want to disappoint him."

"It's fine. I completely understand. I'll stop by tomorrow."

"No, I don't want you to leave. Please stay with us," she pleaded.

"How can I say no to you? I'll go get dinner while you wait for Morgan to get home."

"Sounds good."

Before he left, he looked at her and couldn't help smiling. She was going to be completely cancer free, and he had his family back. Everything was perfect. Except one thing.

On his way to get dinner, he stopped by the hospital. He saw Robin by the front desk, and went to ask her if Michael could come home, just for the night. He explained that Morgan, Carly, and him were celebrating Carly's first night home, and it would make it really special if Michael could be there. After some convincing, Robin finally agreed.

"Hey, Michael," he said, walking into his room. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to find something to watch on tv."

"Do you want to come home with me instead?"

"Are you serious? I can finally get out of here?"

"Just for tonight. Your mom is home, and we're having a dinner and movie night. She was sad that you weren't going to be there, so I'd thought I'd get you out of here for a night."

"Works for me. I'd do anything to get out of here."

"Your mom really wants this family night."

"I know. So, I'm guessing this wasn't your idea? Watching a Disney movie probably isn't your idea of a fun night."

"Believe me, if it was up to me I'd be doing something completely different."

"What's that supposed to mean? Never mind, I don't want to know," Michael said, getting the hint. He wasn't a child anymore; he knew that Jason and his mom were together now.

"You know that I love you and your brother, right?"

"Yes, Jason, I know that. And we love you too. Can we go now before the doctors change their minds?"

Jason and Michael left the hospital, stopped and picked up dinner, and then headed home. When Jason opened the door, and met Carly's wrath.

"What took you so long? You've been gone forever."

"What's wrong? You hungry?" Jason teased.

"Yes. And I missed you."

While he kissed her, Michael walked up behind them. "If you two are going to spend the night making out, I'm going back to the hospital."

Carly's face lit up. "Michael! How did you get out of the hospital?"

"They let him escape for the night. Now it's an official family night."

"This is great! Michael, why don't you go in, and get the food ready for us and see Morgan. He'll be thrilled to see you."

Before he went in, he said, "Mom, I really am glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. I love you to much to do that."

After he went inside, Carly gave Jason a hug. "You went to the hospital, and convinced the doctors to let him come home?"

"I knew you wanted him here for your first night home."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

The four of them had their family night, and even Michael didn't seem that bored. Morgan loved having his mom and uncle Jason there, and he was even happier that his brother was there. He had missed his older brother so much, and he couldn't believe how perfect everything was turning out to be.

Carly and Jason also enjoyed the night. Carly loved having everyone she loved under one roof. She couldn't believe that she and Jason were finally together and that Michael was finally awake. Everything was perfect. Jason felt the same way. He had his family back.

After the movie ended, Carly send Morgan up to bed. While Jason loved these boys, he wanted some alone time with Carly.

"Hey Michael, why don't you go upstairs and help your brother get ready for bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay," he said. He knew that his mom and Jason wanted to be alone, and he did want to spend time with Morgan.

After Morgan fell asleep, Jason came upstairs. "Your mom wanted to come check on you all."

"We're fine. Morgan fell asleep a couple of minutes ago, and I just wanted to stay in here. I've really missed him. Jason, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The two of them went into the hallways so they wouldn't wake Morgan. "I am happy that you and my mom are together. I always knew that she loved you… She loved you more than my dad, but what about Jax?"

"Honestly, we haven't thought about that. We've been so busy with your mom's illness and you getting better. We just now got together."

"He left her, didn't he? What kind of a man leaves his wife when she has cancer?"

"Michael, it's complicated." He was angry at Jax for leaving, too, but he didn't want Michael to be dragged into this. Jason honestly didn't know what was going to happen, but the boy had enough to worry about.

"I'm glad she had you. You stayed with her through everything, and you got her better. She is going to be okay, right?"

"She's almost done with the chemo, but we have every reason to believe she's going to be perfect."

"Good. I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too. Now, I think you should be going to bed."

"I can't believe I have to go to bed at the same time my brother does."

"It's only for a while, and it'll make your mom feel better to know that you are resting."

"Fine. But once I'm home for good, I'm going out. I have so much to catch up on."

"We'll see."

Jason couldn't believe how fast Michael was growing up. It felt like just yesterday he was a baby, sleeping in Jason's arms.

When he back downstairs, Carly asked if everything was okay.

"Yeah. Morgan's asleep, and Michael's heading to bed. How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Oh, Jase, I'm wonderful. I have both of my boys, and I have you. I finally have you."

"You've always had me."

"Not like this. I know that you are in love with me, and I am so in love with you."

"Yes, I am. And I'm so lucky that you're going to be okay."

"Yeah, and I have you to thank for that. Jase, I'm so happy."

"Me, too, Carly. I have my family back."

He kissed her, and she kissed him back. And they continued to kiss. Soon, Carly was unbuttoning Jason's shirt, and he was sliding her sweater off of her.

"Jase, would you like to go to my bedroom?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

Before they could make it to her bedroom, they heard a door open.

"Over my dead body, Morgan. You're not taking my wife anywhere."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Jax, what are you doing here?"

"I came to stop yourself from ruining your life."

"What? How is being with Jason going to ruin my life?" Carly asked.

"He's going to put you and your kids in danger. He could get you all killed," Jax said, angrily.

"That's not true!" Michael yelled running down the stairs. "My mom might not be here if it wasn't for Jason. He's the one that got Lucky to be a donor. He stayed with my mom the whole time. You left her!"

"Michael, it's okay," Carly said. "Will you take him upstairs?" she asked Jason.

After she made sure Michael was out of earshot, she asked again. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I was going to come by," he said. He and Carly had talked over the phone a few times. She knew that he was going to come by and discuss their divorce, but Jax hoped he could win her back.

"I just didn't know it was going to be tonight."

"I wanted to come by and welcome you home, but it seems like Jason already did that… and I can't believe Michael's home."

"Yeah he is. He's doing great… Jax can we just get right to discussing the divorce?"

"I don't want a divorce, Carly. I want us to get back together."

"That's not going to happen. Jax, you left me! I was sick, and you left! You know how I feel about people leaving me."

"I left because you pushed me away. You don't want me; you want to be with Jason. He's got you and your son wrapped around his finger, and one day he's going to hurt you."

"Jason loves me and my children. Michael's right- I wouldn't be here without Jason. Neither would Michael. I love him, and I can't change that. I'm sorry because I care about you, but I'm in love with Jason Morgan."

After Carly's speech, they discussed the divorce. Jax said he could pull a few strings and have their divorce finalized within a few months. Carly couldn't wait to be legally divorced so she could start her life with Jason.

As soon as Jax left, Jason ran down the stairs and kissed Carly. "So I hear that in a few months you'll be divorced from him, and you'll be all mine."

"Yeah. Wanna celebrate?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and began passionately kissing him.

"Is this your idea of celebrating?"

"Yeah."

"I like it," he said, and lifted Carly so she could wrap her legs around his waist. They went upstairs and made love to each other. This time was different; they knew each other's names, and strings were attached, but that made it better.

Before they fell asleep, Jason held her in his arms. Carly looked up, and said, "I was always yours."

"What?" he asked.

"Earlier when you said that I would be all yours, I was always all yours. I love you, Jase," she said, as she laid her head on Jason's chest and closed her eyes.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

A few weeks later, Carly finished her chemotherapy therapy treatments. After the last session ended, Dr. Foster congratulated her. "You are officially cancer-free."

Both Carly and Jason beamed. This was the day they had been waiting for. Carly was healthy, and Michael had moved back home for good. Everything was perfect.

"You'll need to come back in for frequent checkups and blood tests for the first year just to be safe."

"Okay, I can do that," Carly said.

"I'll make sure she's at every one. I'll do everything possible to make sure she stays healthy," Jason said, placing his hand in hers.

After they left, they went home to a celebration with all of the people they loved: Michael, Morgan, Bobbie, Spinelli, Maxie, and Lulu. That night after everyone left, Carly and Jason had some quality family time with Michael and Morgan.

"So, Mom, you're really cancer free? You're okay?" Michael asked. He knew he had kind of been a jerk the last few weeks, but he loved his mom and would be devastated if something happened to her.

"Yeah, Michael, I'm healthy. The cancer's gone. I have to keep getting tested for the first year, just be safe, but they said there's no reason to believe that the cancer will come back."

"Which means," Jason said, "that your mom is going to be with us for a very long time."

"Sorry boys, you're stuck with me," she said, pulling Morgan into her lap.

"I love you mama," Morgan said.

"Yeah, I love you, too," Michael said.

"Okay, I have something that I want to run by you all," Jason said. "How would you all like it if I moved in permanently?"

Carly didn't know what to say. "Really, Jase? You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. I'm here all the time anyway, and it just makes sense. I want to be with you all."

"What about your penthouse?"

"I'll keep it. It can be used to do work in, and Spinelli can stay there. With what I pay him, he can afford it."

"Well, I would love to have you live here. What do you all say, boys?"

"I guess it would be okay. You're pretty cool," Michael said.

"Thanks, I think. What about you, Morgan?" he asked, turning to the young boy in Carly's lap. "Would you be okay with me living here?"

"Yeah," he said, enthusiastically. Carly and Jason laughed.

"It's settled then," Carly said. "You'll move in with us, and we'll be a family."

A week later, Jason moved his stuff into Carly's house. He didn't have very much stuff to begin with, and he left a few things at the penthouse. It didn't take long to unpack, and when he finished, he felt happy. This was the first time in a long time that he had a family.

After Carly threw away the last box, she pulled Jason into a hug. "Welcome home, Jase."

"It feels good to be here," said, giving her a kiss.

"Really?" Michael said. "Do you all have to have PDA all the time?"

"Hey, watch it. There's an apple pie for dessert, and if you aren't quiet, you won't get any," she said, jokingly.

"Why don't I go pick up dinner?" Jason asked.

"Sounds good. Burger and fries okay, Michael?"

"Yeah. I'll be in my room. Call me when the food's here."

Carly and Jason shook their heads. "Teenagers," she said.

"How about tonight after the boys go to bed, we celebrate my moving in in your bedroom," he said, kissing her again.

"I like that idea, but Jase, it's our bedroom."

He smiled. "I like being here already."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jason and Carly had been living together for a few weeks and for the most part, everything had gone smoothly. One morning, Carly and Jason woke up to a sick Morgan.

Carly brought his pillow and blanket downstairs and laid Morgan down on the couch.

"My throat hurts, and I just don't feel good."

"Are you achy?"

"Yeah."

She felt his forehead and chest, and she knew he had a fever. "I'll call the doctor. It's probably strep. I'll have to call in to work, wait, I can't. I have a meeting at the hotel today. Maybe I can call Sonny and get him to take him."

"I can take him," Jason said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. Tell the doctor you think he has strep, and then once you get the medicine and come home, give him some Sprite and soft food, and –"

"Carly, it's okay. We'll be fine, and if we need anything, I can call you."

She smiled. "I know. I just hate being away from my kids when they're sick, but I trust you."

Jason spent the day at the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to diagnose Morgan. Carly was right; Morgan did have strep throat. Once he went to the pharmacy and picked up the medicine, Jason brought him home. That was when everything went crazy.

Jason had brought Morgan some soup and set him up in his room with a movie. After Morgan had the medicine and the soup, Jason noticed he still had a fever. He went downstairs to find something to lower his fever, and Michael walked in.

"Hey Jason. How's Morgan doing?"

"I think he's feeling a little better. He's upstairs watching a movie, but I'm trying to find something to lower his fever."

"Mom usually gives him Tylenol. There's some in the medicine cabinet."

Jason went to the bathroom to look in the medicine cabinet. When he was looking, something else caught his eye: a pregnancy test.

How long had Carly had this? It could be an old one, from when she was trying to get pregnant with Jax. But it could be new. What if Carly was pregnant with his baby? His mind raced with questions and thoughts when Michael came in asking if everything was okay.

"You found that," Michael said.

"You knew about it?"

"I saw it yesterday when I was looking for band-aids. I thought you already knew about it, but guessing from the look on your face you didn't."

Jason didn't want to talk about this with Michael until he talked about it with Carly and found out if she was pregnant, so he raced upstairs to give Morgan Tylenol. However, Michael wasn't going to be ignored.

"Do you want Mom to be pregnant?" he asked as Jason came back downstairs.

"Michael, I'm not talking about this with you right now."

"Why not? This involves me, too. I could have another brother or sister. Will you quit the business if Mom is pregnant?"

"Whoa, Michael, slow down. We don't even know if she is, okay?"

"But you told me that I couldn't join the business. You said that it's too dangerous and that my life has been so dangerous because of my father. How can you stay in the business and tell me not to? And what if you have a kid? Are you going to put him or her in that so called danger that I'm in?

Jason had to admit he had a point. "Listen, I get where you're coming from, I do, but I need to talk to your mom first, okay? Why don't you go keep Morgan company?"

When Carly came home later that day, Jason knew what he had to do regarding the business.

"Hey, she said, walking in the door. "How's Morgan?"

"He's feeling better. I checked on him a few minutes ago, and he was playing video games with Michael."

"Good. Let me check on them, and then I'll start dinner. Frozen pizza okay?"

"Carly, wait. We need to talk."

"Okay. About what?"

"About this," he said, holding up the pregnancy test. "I found it today when I was looking for medicine for Morgan."

Carly sat down on the couch beside Jason.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I was going to, but I wanted to take the test first. I mean, I'm only a few days late. I've been tired and not feeling well, but that could just be because I'm busy."

"Do you think the cancer could be back?" he asked, concerned.

"No, it's not." She picked up the test and held it in her hands. "I guess I should take this."

"Carly, whatever it says we'll deal with it together."

She nodded and went into the bathroom to take the test. A few minutes later she came out, with the test. "It's negative. I'm not pregnant."

"Come here," he said, pulling her into a hug. He noticed that she had started crying. "Did you want to be pregnant?"

"I know it didn't come at the best time, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted a baby. I should have known I wasn't pregnant. I'll probably never get pregnant again."

"Maybe you can. The doctors said you might not get pregnant again before Morgan, and you did."

"Do you want a baby? Were you happy when you found the test?"

"Honestly, I freaked out. But now I can see us as a family. And after talking with Michael-"

"Whoa. Michael knew?"

"Yeah. He found the test."

"Oh God."

"It's okay. We can talk to him later and tell him you're not pregnant. But he said I was being hypocritical by not letting him join the business. He said that I was putting my child in danger. So, I've decided I'm going to get out."

"But Jason, I'm not pregnant, and I don't want you to quit. You don't have to change. I love you just the way you are."

"I know, but Michael's right. I need to be a good role model for him. And maybe someday we'll have a baby, and I'll know that he or she is safe because I'm out."

"Oh Jase," she said, hugging him. "I love you so much. I love that you're willing to but my family before everything."

"Our family," he said.

"Right," she said, smiling. "So, does this mean you'll claim Jake? If you're not in the mob, then there's not any danger for him."

"I love that you're so concerned about my son, but no, I'm not going to claim him. When he's older, maybe, but Elizabeth doesn't feel the same way about my business as you do. And Jake loves Lucky so much… he's already calling him 'Daddy'. I think it would just confuse him too much. It's just better this way."

She nodded. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Speaking of Lucky, I've been meaning to go see him, and thank him for saving my life."

"I bet you're not looking forward to that."

"No, it's not that it's just…. Weird. He's family, but I don't feel like we're related. I don't know…" she sighed.

"Why don't you go talk to Lucky tomorrow while I run some errands of my own, and then we can have a night out."

"Out? We never go out."

"The boys will be at Sonny's. I think we should have a night all to ourselves."

She smiled. "I love the way you think."

The next day Carly paid Lucky a visit. "Hey," she said, walking in. "I'm sorry to come by unannounced, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," he said, not really knowing to expect.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life," she said.

"You don't have to thank me," he said.

"Yes, I do. You donated your bone marrow so that I could beat the cancer. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"You should probably thank Jason. I probably wouldn't have donated without him. I didn't get tested until he forced me."

For the next hour or so, Carly and Lucky talked about many things including Jason, Elizabeth, and Jake. Lucky told her that Elizabeth and the boys were his life, and he loved them so much. Carly understood that, but she just didn't want Jason to miss out on knowing his son. They both agreed that when Jake was older, the four of them could sit down and discuss how and when they would tell Jake about his paternity.

"Morgan must really love you to give up the mob," he said.

"Yeah, he does. And I love him just as much." She looked at her watch. "I really have to go, but I liked this. I don't think we should be strangers anymore. After all, we are family."

"You really have changed," Lucky said. "I guess having a family changes you. I know I've changed."

"Yeah, it does change you- for the better," she said, leaving to meet Jason.

While Carly spent the day mending fences with Lucky, Jason ran his own errands. While waiting for Carly for dinner, Diane showed up.

"What's this I hear about your quitting?"

"Diane, it's just time. I'm quitting for Carly and the boys. I can't put them in danger anymore. The business will be fine. And I'm still going to be friends with Sonny, I'm just not going to be his right hand man anymore."

"Is Carly really this important to you? I mean, she must be for you to give up everything."

"I'm not giving up anything. Carly and the boys are all I need. And yes, she means everything to me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. The thing that had kept him busy all day: he had been engagement ring shopping.

He revealed the ring to Diane. "I'm going to ask Carly to marry me tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Diane starred at the ring for what had to be minutes. It was gorgeous. "I have to say, you have excellent taste in jewelry."

"I hope Carly likes it."

"Are you kidding? Anyone who didn't like this ring would have to be declared clinically insane. But anyway, she'll love it. You two are very much in love, and I wish you luck with your future. I must be invited to the wedding."

"Yes, Diane. You will be invited to the wedding. Carly will be here any minute so can you-"

"I'm leaving. Wouldn't want to ruin the big moment."

Carly walked in a few minutes later, looking absolutely radiant, but she always looked gorgeous to Jason. "Hey," he said, giving her a kiss. "You look beautiful."

They ordered food, and then Jason started his speech. "Carly, I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do without you. When you were sick, I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't know if I could go on without you."

"It's the same way I felt when you had brain surgery and when you were in General Hospital when it was burning."

"Yeah, you understand. I'm so thankful that you're okay, and I don't want to be apart from you ever again. Carly," he said, getting down on one knee and pulling out the ring, "will you marry me?"

Carly couldn't believe this. She was getting everything she had ever wanted. "Can you stand up?" she asked.

Confused, he did stand up. He didn't know why she wanted him to stand up. "Do you not want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you. I needed you to stand up so I could kiss you and wrap my arms around you and tell you how much I love you. I would love to be your wife." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She couldn't remember ever being this happy.

Jason put the ring on her finger and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect, Jase, absolutely perfect."

He kissed her again, first on the lips and then her neck, and her chest. "Let's get out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

They could barely keep their hands off of each other in the car. Carly was making it hard for him to drive. Once they finally got home, they raced upstairs and shed their clothes. They came together and made love to each other all night long to celebrate their engagement. Before they fell asleep, Carly looked at her ring. "Jase, I'm good enough for you, right?"

"Baby, of course you are."

"It's just that my whole life I never thought I was good enough for anything or anyone. Then, I met you and you made me feel like I was good enough."

"You are everything I always wanted, and more. You are more than good enough for me."

"I'm glad," she said, before drifting off to sleep.

The first people they told about the engagement were Michael and Morgan. When they came down for breakfast that morning, Jason and Carly were sitting on the couch, both beaming with joy. Michael noticed something was different.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Jason and I have something to tell you," Carly said.

"Last night, I asked your mom to marry me, and she said yes," Jason said.

Carly held up her hand to show off the ring. "We're getting married!"

Morgan gave his mom and Jason huge hugs and told them how excited he was about the news.

"What about you, Michael?" Carly asked. "How do you feel about this?"

"I actually think it's pretty great," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting down on the couch with Carly, Jason, and Morgan. "I'm happy that you two are getting married. Just don't get divorced. I really don't think that I could handle that.

Carly gave her oldest son a hug. "I don't think that is going to happen."

"When are you getting married?" Morgan asked.

"We haven't set a date yet, but it will be soon," Carly said.

"And then the four of us will be officially a family," Jason finished.

The next few days were spent telling people. They started with Bobbie, then Lulu, Sonny, and Jax. The next stop was the Quartermaine's.

"You know, I really couldn't care less about Tracy or Edward, but I want Monica to be okay with us getting married."

"I do, too. I know that your mom is important to you, and I want her to be in our lives."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he said, pulling her into a kiss.

"I love when you remind me."

Of course when they walked in, Tracy was sitting in the living room. "Oh goody," she said. "I was hoping I'd get a visit from the mobster and his girlfriend."

"It's always so nice to visit," Carly said. "Is Monica here?"

"What do I look like? Her personal servant? Go look for her yourself."

"I'm right here Jason," she said, walking down the stairs. "Just ignore her."

"I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me. And if you do… get over it," Tracy snarled, leaving the room.

"I'm sorry," Monica said.

"It's fine. I'm used to Tracy," Jason said. "The reason we came over here is because we have something we want to tell you. Carly and I are getting married."

"And we would really like for you to be a part of it," Carly added.

"Really? I would love to be a part of it if you guys want me to."

"I know that we haven't always exactly agreed on everything," Carly said, "but I know how much Jason loves you. And that's why I want you to be in our lives and Michael and Morgan's."

"I feel the same way, Carly. I see how in love my son is with you, and that makes you important to me. Thank you both for coming over and telling me this."

"I just have one condition," Carly said. "When Michael and Morgan come over, can Tracy not be around?"

"Now that is one condition that I can live with," she joked.

"I love you," Jason said, hugging his mom. "We'll let you know when we set a date; we want it to be soon. And then we'll tell you more as it gets closer."

After Jason and Carly let Monica know about their impending marriage, they slowly informed all of Port Charles. They decided to get married in June because it would be a beautiful summer wedding, and it would be close to Carly's one year anniversary of being cancer-free. It was originally going to be a small wedding, but everyone in the town wanted to watch Carly marry Jason. Carly was afraid that something bad would happen with so many people there, but Jason promised that if anyone started trouble, he would take care of it.

The morning of the wedding, Carly was busy getting ready with the help of her mom, Maxie, and Lulu. Carly had decided to let Maxie join the wedding party. The two had been spending a lot of time together lately and the young blond reminded Carly of herself. She was feisty, stubborn, and not afraid to go after what and who she wanted.

"Mama, how do I look?" she asked after finishing her makeup.

"Honey, you look perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, giving her mom a hug.

There was a knock on the door, and Monica walked in. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"We'll go tell everyone to start getting ready," Lulu said, leaving Carly and Monica alone.

"How are you?" Monica asked.

"Very excited, but also nervous."

"Don't be nervous; you'll be great up there. Carly, I was going through some of my wedding things… I guess I was feeling nostalgic. I know my marriage to Alan was far from perfect, but I loved him, and I miss him. Anyway, I found this," she said, opening a box revealing a gorgeous diamond bracelet.

"Alan gave this to me, and I had planned on giving it to Emily, but I thought you would like to have it."

"Oh Monica, it's beautiful, but I can't accept it. You should keep it, or give it to Nikolas. I don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do. Emily would be happy that I gave it to you, and I think Jason will be too."

Carly gave her a hug. "Thank you so much. I will treasure this."

"You've been really good to Jason, and I can tell that you two will be very happy together."

"We will be."

As Carly and Monica finished talking, Bobbie went to the find the groomsmen to let them know it was time to take their spots.

Jason had chosen Sonny to be his best man and Spinelli to be a groomsman because they were the two men that had been his best friends in life, and he knew that he could count on them. Max and Milo were also with him in the room, helping Jason celebrate his wedding day.

After they left to take their places in the church, Bobbie and Jason stayed for a minute.

"Does my tie look okay?"

"Yes, it does. You look wonderful, Jason."

"How's Carly doing?"

"She's a little nervous, but other than that she's perfect. She looks so beautiful; I can't wait for you to see her."

"I missed her last night. I guess it'll be worth it to see her walk down the aisle."

Jason was right; Carly looked like an angel walking down the aisle. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. The wedding went off without any problems, and so did the reception. The two of them left the reception early and flew off to their honeymoon destination. As soon as they opened the door to their honeymoon suite, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

As they were kissing, Jason stopped for a brief second to tell her how beautiful she was. "God, Carly, how do I deserve you? I have everything I ever wanted."

"I do, too," she said, kissing him again, and then stopping. "Except one thing."

"Your baby girl," he answered, knowing Carly better than she knew herself. "Yeah, I want that, too. How about we try for her right now, Mrs. Morgan."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Mr. Morgan."

And they did. For the next seven days and seven nights they showed each other how much they loved each other, hoping that their love would bring them that little girl that they both desperately wanted.

Okay, guys, sorry that it's taking me longer than I anticipated to finish this story. Sometimes life just gets in the way. Anyway, I have one more chapter for this story. I hope that you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The first few months of marriage for Jason and Carly had been wonderful. They were both the happiest they had ever been, and they had everything; everything except for their daughter. Carly had taken a few pregnancy tests, but they had all been negative. Jason had put on a brave face for his wife, saying that it would be okay if she couldn't get pregnant because they had each other and Michael and Morgan, but the truth was he wanted their daughter almost as much as Carly did.

One day in April, Carly came home from work early because she hadn't felt well. She had just had some dizziness, but she didn't feel well enough to keep working. She was taking a nap on the couch when Jason walked in. Throughout the night she kept feeling worse, and she passed out. When she woke up, she insisted Jason she was fine, but he was so worried that she was relapsing that he made her go to the hospital.

Dr. Matt Hunter took her into an exam room and began asking questions.

"Do you think it's the cancer?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm going to check just to make sure."

During the wait, both Jason and Carly prayed the cancer wasn't back. Carly couldn't handle going through chemo again, and Jason didn't think he could watch her. He couldn't bare the thought of having to face that nightmare all over again.

"Jason, what if I am sick?"

Jason put his hand in hers and stroked her hair. "We can't think about that, okay? We just have to hope that everything's fine."

After what felt like forever, Dr. Hunter came back into the room. "We have your test results, and your cancer hasn't returned. You are still in remission."

Both Jason and Carly let out the breath neither one has realized they were holding.

"We did find something in your tests, though."

"What? What is it?" Carly asked, worried.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant," he said.

Jason and Carly smiled. "Really?" she asked. "I'm really pregnant? We've been trying for so long. I had almost given up hope."

"No, you are definitely pregnant. I've paged Dr. Lee, and she'll be down to discuss your pregnancy further. Congrats, again."

That night, neither Jason nor Carly could sleep they were so happy about the pregnancy. Jason held her in his arms and thanked her for about the hundredth time that night. "You've given me everything. I don't think you know how much I love you

"Yeah, I do. Because I love you just as much."

He smiled and laid his head next to Carly's stomach. "And I love you, baby, more than you'll ever know."

Jason and Carly decided that they wanted to know the sex of the baby, even though she was convinced it was a girl.

"You're probably right, but just in case. I don't want to paint the room pink if it's a boy."

"Fine, but I'm going to gloat when I'm right. Right, baby girl?" Carly asked, rubbing her stomach. "She kicked, Jase. She's agreeing with me."

"Carly, if it is a boy, will you be disappointed?"

"Jase, of course not. I will love this baby with all of my heart, regardless. It's you and me combined; it's our love. How could I not love it? I just really want a girl."

"I just wanted to make sure. Oh, and tonight everyone wants to know what the baby is."

Carly groaned. There was a party that Bobbie had pretty much forced them to go to. Both of their families would be there, and Carly was making an effort to get along with the Quartermaine's. Monica had made it easy, but Tracy and Edward were a different story.

At the hospital, Dr. Lee let them get settled in the exam room, then brought the ultrasound machine in.

"Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes, we are very ready," Carly said, smiling.

Jason sat next to her holding her hand as their baby showed up on the monitor.

"I love hearing that sound," he said.

"Can you tell what the baby is?" Carly asked, anxiously.

"Yes," Dr. Lee said. "Congratulations. You're having a girl."

"Told ya," Carly said.

Dr. Lee left them alone for a minute to enjoy the fact that they were having a girl.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting my daughter," Carly said.

"Me, either," Jason said, rubbing her stomach. "I love you so much."

Dr. Lee came back into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine. It's you that I'm worried about. Your blood pressure is much higher than we would like. You need to calm down, and I'm going to tell you rest as much as possible."

"I can't just lay in bed. I have two boys to worry about, and I have a hotel to run."

"Let me worry about your boys, and let the other people at the hotel worry about it," Jason said.

"Listen to your husband. It'll be better for you and your daughter if you do," Dr. Lee said.

That night at the party, Jason made Carly sit down because he was worried about her blood pressure.

"Jason, I will rest, I promise. And I will let you take care of my kids, but will you promise me something?"

"It depends on what it is."

"You can't lie to me, especially if it involves my boys. I trust you with them, but I have to know everything, even if you think it will upset me."

"Well, I don't think they'll get into anything, but I promise, I will not lie to you."

"Good. Now, do you want to tell our families or should I?"

Carly did the honors, telling them that they were finally getting the last piece to their family, a baby girl. They were thrilled, even Edward. Edward was excited that they were getting a new Quartermaine. He was convinced that Jason was still a Quartermaine, and this little girl was, too.

Carly had a moment alone with Edward and Monica and wanted to discuss her kids. She said that she was happy about how they were treating Michael, and if they treated the new baby like that she would be happy. However, she was concerned about Morgan.

"I know that he's not technically related to you, but I just don't want him to feel left out. I don't want him to feel like you all don't love him like Michael and the baby."

Monica understood. "Morgan, like Michael, is Jason's stepson and is very important to my son, so that makes him important to me, right Edward?"

"Yes. Morgan is a sweet kid, and he is the stepson of Jason. We will accept him like we accept Morgan."

Carly and Jason left early, and Bobbie escorted them out. "I'm very happy for you all," she said.

Carly gave her mom a hug. "Thanks, mama. See you soon."

Michael and Morgan were excited about having a baby sister, and helped get everything ready for the baby. Michael and Morgan were helping Jason put the crib together, well, Michael was helping; Morgan was sitting there keeping them company, when Carly burst into the room.

"So, I think I've finally found a name that I like. And if you all don't like it, that's fine. But how do you like the name Isabella?"

"I like it; how did you find it?" Jason asked.

"I was just looking through baby names, and I really liked it. Bella means beautiful, and our daughter will be the most gorgeous little girl in the world. It fits."

Jason laughed. "Isabella Morgan. I love it. What do you think boys?"

"I like it," Michael said. "I'm excited about having another sister. Speaking of sisters, I promised I'd meet Kristina. She's been sad ever since she and Keiffer broke up, and I don't understand why. She deserves so much better. Anyway, do you guys need anything while I'm out?"

"No, honey, we're fine. Have fun with Kristina."

When they were laying bed, Jason asked if she had thought about middle names. "Well, at first I thought about Emily, but Lucky said that he and Elizabeth wanted that name if they ever had a girl. Then, I thought about all of the people I know, and I thought about Jean, after mama."

"Isabella Jean Morgan. Sounds perfect."

"Are you okay with naming the baby after Bobbie?"

"It's more than okay. Bobbie is your mom, and she loves you. She's been wonderful to both us, throughout everything."

"Then, it's settled. Our daughter will be named Isabella Jean Morgan." Carly felt a sharp kick in her stomach. "Oh," she said, laughing. "I think she likes it."

Jason put his hand next to hers and smiled when he felt his daughter move. "I can't

wait for her to get here."

Carly was due between Thanksgiving and Christmas, but on Thanksgiving morning, she woke up feeling something was off. When she got out of bed, her back ached more than usual, and her stomach hurt, more than usual. Jason noticed something was wrong.

"I just don't feel that well," she said.

"Do you want me to call and say we can't make it?"

She shook her head. The Spencer's were cooking dinner at Kelly's, and they said they would come. Monica was also going to stop by because she wanted to see Jason, and they thought it would be best for Carly not to see Tracy. They wanted limit Carly's stress. Carly thought she would feel better after a shower.

However, she didn't feel better. She finally gave in, and laid on the couch. She convinced Jason to still go and take the boys. She didn't want their Thanksgiving to be ruined because she pregnant and felt like a swelled up balloon. After dinner at Kelly's was over, Bobbie came to check on Carly.

"I'm okay… I'm just having one of my bad days. My back hurts, and I'm fat… really fat. I'm ready for little Isabella to come out."

"She'll be here soon. I'll leave so that you can get some rest."

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, Carly awoke with sharp pains in her stomach. She knew she was having contractions. She quickly woke up Jason, and he helped her walk down the stairs and get in the car. Her water broke in the car, and then they were sure they were going to have their daughter in just a few hours.

After Carly was settled in the hospital, Jason called everyone to let them know that their little girl was on her way.

It didn't take long at all for Isabella to make her appearance. Jason watched as Carly brought their daughter in the world, and Carly was right, she was the most beautiful little girl in the whole entire world. The doctors quickly cleaned Isabella and Carly up, and moved them back into a regular hospital room. Carly held Isabella in her arms as Jason laid next to Carly admiring them both.

"I don't understand how I got this lucky. Carly, she's perfect. And so are you. I love you so much."

"Can you believe that everything's like this? It seems like yesterday that I had cancer. I thought I was going to die. And now we have her, and I'm healthy. Jase, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well, you and my kids."

The next day, Michael and Morgan came by the hospital to see their new sister. Carly beamed as she had her three children and her husband by her side. Jason held her while Michael and Morgan fell in love, just like Jason and Carly had.

"We have it all, Carly. Our family is perfect."

"Okay, Jase, Mommy wants to hold our beautiful daughter again." Jason carefully placed the baby in her arms as she grabbed Carly's finger.

"You're absolutely right, Jase. We really do have it all."

Thank you all for reading this! I'm still fairly new at writing fanfic, and I appreciate all of your comments!


End file.
